


Visions of gideon

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sickfic, Songfic, Terminal Illnesses, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was going to be a lot longer than this and it cuts off abruptly, but my mom was just diagnosed with cancer so now it just feels a bit too real to continue writing lmaooooomight come back to finish at some point idrk
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Visions of gideon

_ I have loved you for the last time _

_ Is it a video? Is it a video? _

George’s last memory with Dream plays in his head for what seems like the thousandth time today. 

_ I have touched you for the last time _

_ Is it a video? Is it a video? _

Hushed voices and tears running down their faces. 

George never liked the smell of hospitals. The overwhelming, bitter scent of antiseptics working to mask the utter hopelessness he felt. 

That had been his life for months now. He hadn't gotten used to it yet- he hadn’t wanted to. They were only supposed to be here a few hours at most.

But hours turned into days and weeks and now nearly a year.

It all started with Dream’s headache that wouldn’t go away, it was never supposed to get this bad. It was just a migraine and it would go away soon, right?

Right?

He had never been more wrong in his life. When they’d gotten Dream’s diagnosis George didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to help him with this? 

He didn’t think Tylenol would help with brain cancer.

_ For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms _

_ Is it a video? Is it a video? _

George spent hours on his laptop, googling everything he could about brain cancer. Staying up until the early hours of the morning, scrolling through lists of symptoms and treatments, tears stinging his eyes. 

It was 3 am, George’s eyes stung whenever he shut them. He was too busy skimming over the Mayo clinic website to hear the soft footsteps coming towards him.

The unexpected, warm arms wrapping around his shoulders startled him out of his trance. He melted into the touch, relaxing his muscles for the first time in hours.

Dream’s head rested on his, looking down at the laptop. He read over the words on the screen and sighed, dropping his head down, lips pressed to the top of George's head.

They sat there in silence for a moment. George reached up to take dream’s hand into his, squeezing it.

It wasn’t long before George noticed Dream was shaking slightly. He moved out of his grasp and turned to face him, seeing tears running down his face.

George jumped forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Dream's arms found his waist and held him as tight as he could.

They stood there, crying in each other's arms in the middle of their living room at 3 am.

George was scared, but he knew Dream was terrified. He had to have hope for both of them. They would be okay. They had to be.

Dream had to be okay.

_ For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms _

_ Is it a video? Is it a video? _

Dream kept getting worse, but George still had hope.

All things considered, they were pretty lucky. They had money. They were able to get Dream the best doctors, the best treatment, the best everything.

But he kept getting worse.

First, it was a near-constant headache, there were days Dream couldn’t even get out of bed because of it. Tear tracks almost always noticeable on his face due to the hammering pain he couldn’t get rid of, pleading for more painkillers, but already at the max dose he could have.

Then there was nausea. It started with George being woken up at ungodly hours of the night by Dream getting up and sprinting to the bathroom, George followed, being met with Dream kneeling over the toilet, throwing up the spaghetti they had for dinner that night.

George sat down next to him, rubbing Dream’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, until they were sure Dream was done. George helped him back up and over to the sink so Dream could brush his teeth before he led them back into bed.

Neither of them slept the rest of the night.


End file.
